ACOSADOR
by LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET
Summary: El engreído Ichigo Kurosaki es enviado a la hacienda de su familia. Allí conocerá a Rukia, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión. Pero ella está a punto de casarse. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO

SUMMARY: El engreído Ichigo Kurosaki es enviado a la hacienda de su familia. Allí conocerá a Rukia, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión. Pero ella está a punto de casarse. ADAPTACIÓN.

Antes que todo, quiero aclarar que este fic es una adaptación de una de las historias Patito Fanfics Romance, a quien agradezco mucho por dejarme plasmar esta genial historia para ustedes.

Bueno con respecto a My Princess, lo actualizare la próxima semana, solo falta ajustar algunos detalles.

Toda la historia es desde la perspectiva de Ichigo.

**CAPÍTULO 1: EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

-Por favor hijo- decía Masaki mirándome, tenía el labio inferior levemente levantado… la misma expresión de Yuzu cuando pedía algo. Quería negarme, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el sacrificado en su segunda luna de miel?

-Solo serán seis semanas- dijo papá.

¿Seis malditas semanas en el campo? ¿Lleno de mosquitos, sin televisión por cable y con mala señal de internet?

-Pero papá, podríamos turnarnos Yuzu y yo- reclamé.

-Ichigo, estamos en cosecha, ¿cómo crees que tu hermana podrá hacerse cargo?- quería reclamarle porque programaron su luna de miel en estas fechas.

-Está bien, solo seis semanas, ni un día más- dije molesto, me habían convencido, sabía que habían planeado celebrar sus 25 años de matrimonio con un viaje alrededor del mundo.

-Eres un cielo hijo- dijo mamá estampándome un beso. Un cielo a punto de irse al infierno. El campo era hermoso en postales virtuales o en un LCD gigante, mientras comía una pizza. Pero vivir allí, era retrógrado. Seis semanas... ¿Que haría la ciudad sin Ichigo Kurosaki durante un mes y medio?

.

Al día siguiente mientras ellos iban al aeropuerto yo subí a mi auto rumbo a la hacienda. Hace años que no pasaba ni siquiera un fin de semana en ese lugar. Sólo recordaba la pequeña parcela que compraron cuando éramos niños y teníamos una cabaña para las vacaciones.

Tardé más de 10 horas en llegar, me perdí tres veces. Todos los caminos de trocha son iguales y los árboles también. Me moría de hambre, estaba sudado y para colmo no me abrían el portón. Sólo veía un gran tronco donde estaba grabado "Hacienda Kurosaki".  
Rayos, había un Kurosaki a fuera muerto de cansancio que tendría que dormir en su auto porque nadie salía a abrir.

Me desperté cuando alguien tocó mi ventana.

-¿Desea algo?- me dijo un viejo nativo.

-Si, quiero entrar pero nadie abre- dije molesto.

-Pues para eso está esa campana ¿no ve?- me dijo señalándome una vieja y oxidada cosa que colgaba de una viga.

-Pues anoche estaba muy oscuro y no la vi- me quejé.

-Los perros no se interesan en el claxon de los autos pero si tira de la campana en seguida le abren- dijo caminando con toda la paciencia del mundo y tiró de la campara. Al poco tiempo salió otro hombre.

-Ey Jushiro, aquí hay alguien que quiere entrar, avísale a Byakuya- dijo gritándole a otro nativo más viejo.

-Tendría la amabilidad de abrir el portón- dije conteniéndome, me zumbaban los oídos. Gente sin criterio.

-No puedo, los patrones se han ido de viaje, tiene que hablar con el capataz- escuché decir al primer hombre que ví. Desapareció tras la puerta, esperé media hora más hasta que un hombre alto, fornido y con un bigote gracioso llegó.

-Buen día. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó. Casi al borde de la paciencia me limité a mirarlo fijamente.

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki- dije masticando las palabras. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco. Al parecer no me creía.

-Lo siento, no soy tan confiado como la gente del campo, fui policía antes. ¿Me permite su identificación? Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, el capataz-. Saqué mi permiso de conducir y se lo alcancé, tenía ganas de derribar la puerta y entrar a la fuerza pero me contuve.

-Está bien. Bienvenido señor Kurosaki. Ey Jushiro, abre la puerta- dijo aquel hombre. No me detuve a ver nada más, manejé por el sendero hasta llegar a la casa. Bajé mis dos maletas y entré.

Una mujer que reconocí al instante me recibió.

-¿Ichigo? Pero como has crecido niño- me dijo mi antigua nana Tomoyo a la que de cariño siempre llamé Tomo-chan.

-Hola Tomo-chan- le dije abrazándola, quería que viera que había crecido lo suficiente y que era un hombre ya. No podía andar diciéndome "niño". –Llegué anoche pero nadie me abrió, tengo hambre- me quejé, hice un gesto de fastidio que me pareció demás infantil.

-Ve a darte un baño hijo, te prepararé de inmediato las pastas que tanto te gustaban- Dijo feliz. Al menos alguien conocido y que me tenía aprecio.

Después de comer salí a las caballerizas, quería montar un poco, hacía años que no lo hacía.

Encontré al capataz allí con tres jóvenes.

-Señor Kurosaki ¿va a montar?- preguntó. "No nada más quería mirar caballitos" casi le respondo al tipo.

-Si. ¿Tiene alguno manejable?- los jóvenes se rieron.

-Claro. Sentaro, trae a Zangetsu- los otros dos rieron más fuerte. De pronto el muchacho apareció con un caballo viejo. Yo quería uno brioso y de pelaje azabache, no ese caballo a punto de morir.

-Es el más tranquilo que tengo, los otros no pueden ser. Estamos en época de apareamiento, los sementales están en otras caballerizas- dijo el capataz, subiendo a su propio corcel. Los otros chicos lo siguieron. Me llevaba el diablo, parecían odiarme.

Subí como pude al viejo caballo pues se movía mucho.

Monté por el sendero, no quería arriesgarme a entrar al bosque. A lo lejos se miraba el río, hacia allá me dirigí. Cuando era niño lo que más me gustaba era bañarme allí y correr sin zapatos por toda la zona.

De pronto el caballo empezó a encabritarse sin razón, traté de calmarlo pero perdí el equilibrio y fui a dar a un lodazal al lado del camino. Maldita bestia, apenas caí corrió de regreso a la hacienda.

Estaba hecho un asco, hasta mis botas tenían barro por dentro. Me quité todo el barro que pude, parecía un monstruo, necesitaba asearme un poco, así que llegue al rio a duras penas.

Escuché una melodiosa voz y busqué el lugar de donde provenía. Allí a pocos metros de la orilla estaba una preciosa chica… bañándose. Sólo traía ropa interior y se lanzaba al agua, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer.

Me quedé como un idiota mirándola. Era realmente hermosa de suaves y delicadas curvas, facciones y cuerpo perfecto. Wow, era su día de suerte, Ichigo "rompe corazones" Kurosaki estaba aburrido esta mañana.


	2. ¿QUIÉN ES ESA MORENA?

**SUMMARY: El engreído Ichigo Kurosaki es enviado a la hacienda de su familia. Allí conocerá a Rukia, la hija del capataz, una chica muy arisca quien se volverá su obsesión. Pero ella está a punto de casarse. ADAPTACIÓ HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Patito Fanfics Romance**

**Disculpen por la demora, aqui les dejo la continuacion. Muchas gracias a las personas a las personas que me dejaron reviews :3  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿QUIÉN ES ESA MORENA?**

Parecía una ninfa del agua, cantaba y se zambullía, su transparente enagua me dejaba ver casi todo, quedé absorto observando toda esa belleza.

-Ey tu ¡que miras!- la escuché gritar, no pude decir nada estaba allí como un tonto sólo disfrutando el paisaje.

Un zumbido muy cerca de mi oreja me sobresaltó, me fijé, tenía una piedra en la mano y me la arrojó. ¿Me estaba apedreando? ¿A mí? ¿Al irresistible Kurosaki? Esto no podía ser verdad.

Tenía buena puntería porque la siguiente piedra me dio en el pecho.

-¡Pervertido! Atrevido, sinvergüenza- siguió gritando.

-Ya párale- me quejé. –No vine mirarte, eres tú la que está de exhibicionista- tuve que esquivar las siguientes piedras.

- ¿Y por qué sigues allí? Fisgón, chismoso. ¿Quieres que te rompa la cabeza?- se agachó y sacó más piedras del fondo.

-¡Eres una loca!- hice lo posible por molestarme pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, era la criatura más extraña que había conocido.

-¡Acosador!¡Pervertido! Te voy a acusar, vas a ver, mi padre te va a azotar- me preguntaba de quien sería hija esa preciosa fiera.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy, ni que hubiera mucho que ver- me burle, tuve que esquivar otra piedra más grande que las anteriores.

Con mucho pesar me giré para salir de allí, ella seguía gritando y aventando piedras.

A un lado del sendero, en un viejo tronco, vi unas sandalias y un vestido. Mi lado malicioso salió a flote, caminé hasta allí, tomé el vestido y salí corriendo.

A cambio de un par de pedradas alguien iba a andar en cueros hoy.

Por el camino dejé el vestido colgado de la rama de un árbol. Me encantaría quedarme a mirar cómo se las arreglaba pero el barro empezaba a secarse en mi piel y fastidiaba mucho.

Venir a esta hacienda no había sido tan malo después de todo. Y yo que pensé que iba a aburrirme.

Llegué a casa y me di un buen baño, algunos trabajadores sonrieron al verme pasar tan sucio.

-Ichigo, ven a almorzar- llamó Tomoyo. Yo no podía parar de reír y de recordar a la chica del río. Quería saber cómo se llamaba y dónde vivía. En la ciudad he conocido cientos de mujeres, hermosas, con clase y también de las más comunes. Ninguna se bañaría en un río.  
Y era muy bonita además, tenía el cabello muy largo y oscuro, muy diferente de las rubias pálidas con las que había salido.

Nunca nadie me había gritado o insultado, menos apedreado. Debería estar enfadado pero no podía, mi curiosidad era más grande.

-Te preparé pastel de queso, recuerdo que de niño te gustaba mucho- Tomoyo era una excelente cocinera, no sé porqué mamá la envió aquí, me hizo mucha falta en la ciudad.

-Gracias, está muy bueno- dije con un hambre voraz.

-¿Necesitas algo más niño? Tengo que ir a casa de Rem-

-¿Quién?- pregunté

-Rem Abarai, es el encargado de la maquinaria en la hacienda, él y su hijo reparan los tractores, las trilladoras y todas las camionetas.

-Ah. No necesito nada más Tomo-chan - así le decía de niño, mi nana Tomo-chan, ni modo, me sentía bien llamándola por su sobrenombre.

-Bueno, entonces me voy que llevo prisa, toda la familia debe estar allá- me sonrió.

-¿Tienes reunión familiar?- pregunté nada más por parecer interesado, no es que me importara mucho que es lo que hace la gente del servicio con su tiempo.

-Ay niño, deberías leer las instrucciones que te dejó tu papá. Este sábado, mi nieta Rukia se casa con el hijo de Rem, tú debes representar a tus padres que son los padrinos- casi me atraganto con mi bebida ¿Yo iba a ser qué?

-No me dijeron nada de una boda- refunfuñé.

-Se les debe de haber olvidado, pero tu papito dejó en su despacho un sobre para ti con todas las instrucciones, allí debe decirte que hacer. Me voy sino llegará tarde, te dejé la cena en el horno mi niño, nada más lo calientas- y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

Una boda, a buena hora me vengo a enterar. ¿Qué otras cosas se habrá "olvidado" papá?

Fui a ver televisión pero la antena de cable satelital estaba rota. No tenía señal en el celular y tampoco había internet. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría mi pobre madre para no morir de aburrimiento cuando pasaba temporadas aquí?

Entré al despacho para enterarme de mis "deberes", Isshin debía haberme dejado un manual para poder hacerme cargo de todo. Encontré el sobre y lo abrí. Nada más había un papel.

_"Ichigo, gracias de todo corazón hijo, no creí que aceptaras quedarte. Esta hacienda ha sido siempre el sueño de tu madre y mío, lamentamos que te resulte tan aburrido permanecer aquí. Tu sola presencia basta para nosotros.__  
No hay mucho que hacer, la mayor parte de las cosas las lleva Byakuya Kuchiki, el capataz pero no se puede empezar a cosechar sin un Kurosaki presente, es la tradición. La luna nueva es en una semana, allí empezarán las cosechas de uvas, y se esquilarán las ovejas. En la luna llena se hará el queso y la mantequilla. Byakuya tiene un calendario exacto día por día de las actividades, lo puedes ver en el gran patio.__  
En unos días la hija de Byakuya, Rukia, va a casarse con el hijo de Rem, Renji. Nosotros somos los padrinos y esperamos que nos representes en nuestra ausencia. No necesitas hacer nada, simplemente tu presencia basta. Encontrarás sus aros matrimoniales en el primer cajón del lado derecho. Y su regalo de bodas en un sobre.  
Pd. Ruego de todo corazón que tu estancia aquí te sea de provecho."_

¿De provecho? ¿No me dejó nada que hacer y voy a sacarle provecho a mi estadía aquí?

¿Si el todopoderoso capataz tiene las cosas en orden para qué me querían a mi aquí?

Claro, un Kurosaki tiene que estar presente para iniciar la cosecha, o sea en pocas palabras soy un adorno en esta hacienda. Y por si fuera poco tenía que estar en una boda. Maldición.

.

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que saliera el sol, rarísimo en mí, pero que otra cosa podía hacer si me dormí a las 8 de la noche.

Y quien iba a poder dormir hasta tarde con tantos gallos cantando.

Busqué entre las ropas de mi padre y me vestí lo más normal que pude para un lugar cómo éste. Pantalones vaqueros sencillos y algo gastados, camiseta simple, botas y un sombrero.

Fui directo al enorme patio que estaba cerca de las casas de los trabajadores, parecía una pequeña ciudad, con casitas pintadas del mismo color. Había una pequeña capilla allí. Busqué con la mirada al capataz, estaba en la zona de máquinas, era una especie de taller mecánico.

-Buenos días Señor Kurosaki- me saludó.

-Hola ¿Byakuya verdad?- sólo lo conocía de nombre, apenas ayer lo vi y casi no me habló.

-Sí, ellos son Rem Abarai y su hijo Renji- dos hombres de raza nativa se acercaron. El joven debía ser algo menor que yo, muy alto y fuerte.

-Tú eres el que se casa en unos días ¿verdad?- traté de ser amistoso.

-Sí. Este sábado, estoy contando las horas. No lo puedo creer- se veía radiante, lo que el amor puede hacer… a los demás claro. Yo era muy joven para eso, apenas tenía… caray pronto cumpliré 24 ¿eso me hace viejo? No, tal vez un adulto, responsable, maduro… que no tiene un trabajo estable. Bueno me dedico a especular en la bolsa, eso debe contar como trabajo, además tengo una licenciatura en negocios internacionales.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer- dijo con muy poco entusiasmo Byakuya Kuchiki. Claro, él era el suegro. A propósito, aún no conocía a la novia pero si se parecía a su padre, dudo que sea muy guapa.

-Oh, allá esta Rukia- Renji dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió disparado a recibir a su novia.

-Byakuya, quisiera inspeccionar los cultivos, hace mucho que no venía y me gustaría dar una vuelta por toda la hacienda- miré hacia una de las camionetas, no quería llevar mi volvo para no ensuciarlo. Y no me volvería a subir en un caballo.

-Si claro. La pickup roja está disponible pero… no se vaya a perder- miró a su alrededor como buscando algo. Pude escuchar las voces risueñas detrás de mí.

-¡Papá! A que no adivinas con quien me encontré en el pueblo- esa voz. Me giré en redondo, no había podido olvidar esa voz chillona y sexy. Era ella, la chica del río.

-¿Que modales son esos niña? Compórtate. Él es el hijo de los patrones, el señor Ichogo Kurosaki- me presentó Byakuya.

¿Cómo podían confiarle esta hacienda si ni mi nombre recordaba?

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Se cuidan **

**Bye!**


	3. ¡ERAS TU…!

**HOla! Aqui les dejo el 3 cap. Muchas gracias por sus reviews !  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¡ERAS TU…!**

-Mi nombre es Ichigo- corregí al capataz. La mirada de su hija recayó en mí, se quedó unos segundos viéndome fijamente.

-Mucho gusto señor- dijo y volvió a mirar a su papá.

Creo que no me reconoció, algo dentro de mí sintió un poco de alivio, su padre era muy grande y parecía que tenía mal carácter.

–Me encontré con Riruka Dokugamine, la invité a la boda ¿Hice bien?- le preguntó a su progenitor. Me lleva el diablo, Riruka, mi pesadilla campestre.

-La "señorita Riruka" Rukia, debes referirte a ella con más respeto, es la hija del dueño de la hacienda vecina. Hiciste bien en invitarla, yo le dejé una invitación a su padre pero de seguro ni la leyó- Rukia era preciosa, tenía algo que me hacía querer desafiar a su padre y plantarle un beso allí mismo.

-Pero fuimos compañeras de escuela y era muy tonta la verdad- dijo con total desparpajo.

En eso llevaba razón, Riruka era la niña más desubicada que conocía. Mi padre invitaba a los Dokugamine a las fiestas que hacíamos en la ciudad. Haruka y su bandada de hijas eran recibidas con mucho cariño por mi madre. Mi hermana Yuzu solía encerrarse en su habitación y yo en la mía. No había quien las mantuviera calladas, parecían unas cotorras y Riruka en especial encontraba divertido seguirme a todas partes. Hacía más de tres años que no las veía, apenas renté un apartamento jamás regresé a casa cuando habían reuniones sociales.

-No hables así Rukia- Byakuya le hacía señales con los ojos mirándome para que su hija no dijera tales cosas pero a mí me hacía gracia. Ella era una chica distinta, decía lo que pensaba y hacía lo que quería. Muy interesante.

-Ay lo siento, pero ya sabes que es cierto, no puedo decir mentiras-sonrió y logró que la mueca adusta en el rostro de su padre se borrara.

-Rukia ¿Podrías acompañar al señor Kurosaki a que de la vuelta a la hacienda? Necesito a todos los chicos conmigo, tenemos mucho trabajo- vaya parece que hoy sí amanecí con suerte era cierto eso de que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda.

Me miró y arrugó su frente, luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y aceptó. Corrió hacia la camioneta.

-Gracias Byakuya- dije también encaminándome al auto.

-Regresen para el almuerzo- nos recordó el capataz.

Que suertudo, cerca de esa belleza por más de 4 horas.

Llegué al auto pero ella estaba en el volante.

-Yo conduzco- le dije.

-No. De regreso si quieres te dejo el volante, pero es mejor que alguien que conozca el camino conduzca- me sonrió.

-Sé conducir muy bien- presioné un poco.

-Tal vez en las autopistas pero estos caminos son de trocha y hay mucho barro, anoche llovió- seguía con el volante en las manos. Caray, ¿Qué hacer? Nadie me decía a mí que no. Por favor, soy el dueño de todo esto.

-Insisto- dije sonriendo pero molesto.

-Bueno, como quieras pero cuando nos atoremos no digas que no te advertí- se movió hacia el copiloto y subí a hacerme cargo del volante.

Encendí el automóvil y salí rápidamente, quería impresionarla con mi pericia conductiva, sentí un golpe y frené en seco. Rukia soltó una carcajada. Bajé rápidamente para ver que había golpeado.

-¡Maldición!- escuché gritar muy cerca. Bajo una de las llantas del auto estaba una motocicleta vieja, ahora retorcida. -¡Por qué no se fijan!- Renji llegó hasta nosotros para verificar los daños.

-Yo no fui- dijo Rukia a mi lado. Lo que daría por silenciar esos lindos y desesperantes labios.

-Yo te pagaré eso- dije abochornado mirando al joven.

-¿Pagarme? Me tomó meses componerla- se seguía quejando y sacando en dos pedazos su vehículo que más que una motocicleta parecía un triciclo viejo.

-Te compraré una nueva, no creo que esa cosa corriera mucho- me limité a subir al auto. Rukia subió a mi lado y salimos de allí dejando a su novio refunfuñando.

-Así son todos ustedes- Rukia rio suavemente unos minutos después. Por fin una conversación a solas.

-¿Así cómo?- pregunté porque no comprendía.

-"Te lo pagaré". "Te compraré uno nuevo"-dijo tratando de imitar mi voz, que criatura más molesta. Pero era hermosa no podía evitar que mis ojos se escaparan hacia su escote.

-No sé otro modo de compensar lo que hice ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? ¿Te lo voy a arreglar? Sé de mecánica lo mismo que tu de política- dije agriamente esperando que se mantuviera calladita.

-¡Oye, yo sé de política! Y de mecánica y de muchas cosas, no soy una ignorante- se quejó. Sonreí, molesta estaba más guapa.

-Te creo, era un decir- ¿porqué me estaba excusando?

-Ustedes creen que nosotros somos todos unos brutos- se quejó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo que su busto saltara más a la vista. Tuve que esquivar como pude un charco de barro por no poner atención a la vía.

-¿Quiénes ustedes? No sé a qué te refieres con eso, sé más clara- pedí

-Los ricos. Todos los hijitos de papá. Niños tan modosos como las Dokugamine, que creen que nosotros que trabajamos en el campo somos ignorantes- vaya hasta que saltó la liebre, cuestión de clases sociales.

-No soy un niño modoso y no creo que seas ignorante, a decir verdad ni siquiera te vez como una campesina- otra vez la admiré, perfecta, cada cosa en su lugar.

-Porque no lo soy. Fui a la escuela y pienso graduarme algún día, obtener mi propia licenciatura- seguía molesta. Y no entendía cual eras su problema ¿Qué le había hecho yo a parte de mirarla en ropa interior en el río? Bueno ella parecía no relacionarme a mí con aquello. Entonces no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme, aún.

-¿Licenciarte? Te vas a casar en unos días… eso me huele a ama de casa- sonreí maliciosamente aunque al pensar que ella pronto sería del tipo musculoso no me cayó tan bien. Estaba fuera de mi alcance y eso la hacía más apetecible.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo que ama de casa?- uy ahora si daba miedo tenía esa expresión de fiera que ya conocía bien.

-No sé tú, pero cuando la gente se casa es porque quiere tener familia y asentarse, formar un hogar. Entonces por lógica a menos que la mujer tenga un empleo que le proporcione ingresos sustentables, lo lógico es que deje de trabajar por un tiempo y se encargue de los niños ¿Me equivoco?- allí lo tenía por respondona, una buena lógica del problema familiar en el proletariado.

-¿Cuáles niños? Yo no quiero ser madre, pero me volveré loca si me quedo aquí. Quiero conocer el mundo, salir por allí y ver cosas- seguía quejándose, parecía tener muy mal carácter en antagonismo con su muy buen cuerpo.

-¿Por eso te casas entonces? ¿Para poder salir de aquí?- solté una carcajada, a pesar de querer parecer una mujer de mundo era la típica chica de campo que quería ir a la ciudad.

-Yo amo a Renji- dijo con firmeza.

-No fue eso lo que te pregunté- sonreí al verla vacilar.

-No tengo porque responderte nada- giró su rostro.

Llegamos a un cruce, me detuve lentamente.

-A la derecha está el molino- dijo sin mirarme. Hacia allí giré. No recordaba esto para nada, cuando mis padres compraron su primera hectárea de terreno me parecía un lugar enorme y mágico.

Estacioné cerca del molino, Rukia bajó y la seguí.

-Aquí está la bomba de agua, el molino es solo un adorno, en esos graneros de allá están las botijas con aceitunas y la prensa para el aceite.

-Pareces conocer muy bien todo- sonreí.

-He vivido aquí desde que tenía 7 años- dijo con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Y tu madre?- no sabía que Byakuya Kuchiki tuviera esposa.

-Murió, por eso mi padre aceptó trabajar aquí. Pero Tomo-chan se ocupó de mí-

-Así que por eso me dejó- me quejé.

-¿Tomo-chan te cuidaba a ti?- preguntó incrédula.

-Era mi nana, un día se fue, Masaki dijo que prefería la hacienda. La extrañé mucho- sinceramente me sentí abandonado cuando mi nana me dejó.

-¿Tú eras su niño lindo del que tanto hablaba?- me miró de arriba abajo.

-Seguro que sí- dije orgulloso por lo de lindo.

-No hay duda que la abuela esta medio bizca- se rió.

-Pues no hizo tan buen trabajo contigo, saliste demasiado respondona- le devolví.

-Yo digo lo que pienso- me encaró.

-A mí me parece que tu lengua es más rápida que tu cabeza- me burlé.

-Y a mí me parece que eres un engreído y un… un inútil- me reí ante sus acusaciones.

-Sí, hablas más rápido de lo que piensas- sonreí haciendo gala de mi autocontrol, además se veía más hermosa cuando se molestaba.

-Yo no voy por allí con cara de que todo me apesta, ni ofrezco dinero cuando hago una burrada- me gritó. Ya estaba bueno con la sexy morena, tenía el mejor trasero que mis ojos hayan visto pero no se callaba.

-No soy yo quien quiere dejar este lugar, no soy yo quien se va a ligar al primero que pueda para abandonar esta hacienda que tan bien huele- le reproché.

-Engreído, altanero…

-Pero me envidias, quieres salir de aquí tanto como yo…

-No es cierto, me gusta el campo...-

-Y te bañas en el río porque no conoces una piscina o una ducha- maldición, maldición, tonto Ichigo, tenía que seguirle la corriente a la berrinchuda. Mi bocota me delató, ahora yo era el que hablaba antes de pensar.

Rukia me miró, achicó los ojos, parecía que me saltaría encima y me degollaría.

-¡Eras tú…!- me dio la espalda y caminó furiosa. Solté el aire que tenía contenido, al menos la fiera no me había estrangulado. No me importaría mucho que se arrojara sobre mí pero sus intenciones no eran las que yo deseaba.

Escuché el sonido del auto. Corrí para alcanzarla pero ya era tarde, salió tan rápido que apenas pude reaccionar, me dejó aquí solo y ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado porque todo el camino de venida me la había pasando mirándole los pechos.


	4. QUE LINDA MULA

**Hola gente! aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de esta divertida historia :3.  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: QUE LINDA MULA**

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando llegué a una carretera, después de dar muchas vueltas, haberme perdido, caído en una zanja y llenarme de tierra. Estaba sediento, hambriento y exhausto. Y muy, muy molesto.

Si moría de inanición sería culpa de la fierecilla esa. Cada vez que la recordaba me daban ganas de… darle una buena mordida o una nalgadas. Si la niña era una tentación al menos a mis ojos.

Me senté a esperar que alguien pasara, no sabía qué camino tomar, si derecha o izquierda y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba.

Media hora después escuché a lo lejos un auto. Ojalá sea el capataz o Tomo-chan que se acordaron que el dueño de la hacienda no aparecía.

Era una camioneta negra que no reconocí. La hice parar, no podía dejar que se fuera, tal vez no pasaría otro auto en horas o días.

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki?- escuché mi nombre apenas estacionó. Por todos los cielos, era Haruka Dokugamine. ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿La hija del capataz de dejó botado por mirarla bañarse medio desnuda en el río?

-Haruka Dokugamine, cuánto tiempo- sonreí, desde la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí en mis tierras?- rió. Otro campechano burlón.

-Mi auto se averió y me perdí, no sabía que había llegado tan lejos- traté de mostrarme amable, él era mi única oportunidad para salir de este lugar.

-Que suerte para nosotros, ojalá nos invadieras más seguido- ah esa sonrisa casamentera, ni crea que me acercaré a alguna de sus niñas.

-¿Y tus hijas?- eso Ichigo, sonríe y actúa, eres buen comediante.

-Se fueron a la ciudad, las mandé por vestidos nuevos. Oye acompáñame a almorzar, anda sube- acepté encantado, moría de hambre. No conocía su hacienda, era grande, tenía muchos animales con lo cual el olor era casi insoportable. Creo que por eso no toleraba a sus hijas.

Llegamos a su casa y me ofreció más comida de la que podría procesar y traté de controlar mis modales pero prácticamente me moría de hambre.

Comí como un campechano, no podía creer que había repetido lo que me sirvieron. Masaki se avergonzaría de mí.

-Ichigo me gustarían quedarme a conversar contigo pero debo ir a la toma de agua en el pueblo, yo no tengo un pozo como el tuyo y dependo de la lluvia para mi ganado.

-Te agradezco en verdad, me salvaste. Te debo una- le sonreí.

-Oye, ven el viernes a cenar. Es el cumpleaños de Riruka, serás su sorpresa. Anda, por favor- ¿cómo decirle que no? Yo mismo me había puesto la soga al cuello al decirle que estaba en deuda..

-Claro, me encantaría- miré mi nariz como cuando era niño y mentía; Tomo-chan me decía que me crecería como Pinocho.

-Magnífico. Oye dile a Giriko, mi capataz, que te de algo con que irte. Nos vemos el viernes, no me falles- nos despedimos y fui a buscar un vehículo para regresar a casa.

.

-No señor Kurosaki, ningún auto funciona, hemos pedido a su hacienda que Rem Abarai venga a componerlos pero dice que tiene mucho trabajo- se excusó.

-¿Cómo me voy a ir entonces?- miré hacia las caballerizas, no tenía otra opción. –A caballo tendrá que ser- dije algo molesto.

-Lo siento, no puedo darle ningún caballo. Son pura sangre, valen medio millón cada uno, mi patrón me despellejaría vivo si presto uno de sus corceles.

-¿Tendrías la amabilidad de solucionarme el problema?- ya estaba al límite de mi tolerancia.

-Pues, creo que la señorita Riruka no se molestará por prestarle a Rukia- ese nombre captó mi absoluta y total atención. Seguí cómo al capataz hasta las caballerizas. Tuve que ponerme la mano en la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

El tipo me trajo un caballo muy feo... bueno debía ser la yegua más fea que existiera.

-¿Y esto qué es?- pregunté mirando al animal.

-Es una mula señor. Es de la señorita Riruka, ella la crió desde que nació- le puso unas riendas y una manta por montura. Trepé en unos maderos y la monté, era muy mansa.

-No sé cómo llegar a mi casa- le confesé al hombre.

-No es necesario, nada más dígale a Rukia que van a comer pasto y va a ver como lo lleva. No es muy veloz pero siempre pasa por su hacienda de paseo con las señoritas- me tendió una bolsa de zanahorias.

-¿Y esto?- dije mirando.

-Le gustan las zanahorias. Dele algunas, háblele bonito y lo llevará más rápido- no podía creerlo pero acepté, más interesado en el animalito por su nombre.

Y así fue. Pero ésta Rukia si era bien portada, no chillaba y obedecía todo lo que le decía.

Dos horas después cuando casi oscurecía, pude ver el portón de mis tierras.

-Vamos bonita, ya llegamos, has sido una chica muy linda, si tan sólo otras fueran como tu- dije suspirando.

Toqué la condenada campana y salieron a abrirme. Sin saludar siquiera entré todavía montando a la mulita y llegué a mi casa. Algunos trabajadores me vieron de lejos y sonreían, la verdad no me importaba, mi orgullo estaba intacto porque pude volver.

Ya vería la forma de cobrarme con la otra Rukia.

Estaba oscuro cuando llegué a la puerta trasera de la casa, la que daba a la cocina. Había alguien sentado en los escalones y no pude distinguir bien.

-Qué interesante… nunca vi un burro encima de otro burro- la vocecilla chillona otra vez, la nena que me traía como un idiota.

-Técnicamente esto es una mula- dije con la mayor calma posible haciendo gala de mi buen humor.

-Para el caso da lo mismo- más cerca ya pude ver su rostro, estaba feliz por poder fastidiarme.

-¿No es preciosa? Es un muy educado animalito y se llama Rukia- acaricié la cabeza de la mula, realmente era dócil, no como la fiera que tenía delante de mí.

-¿Qué?- gritó.

-Es cierto, esta preciosa mulita le pertenece a Riruka, debes ser una muy buena amiga suya para que lo llamara como tu- me bajé de un salto y me mordí la lengua para no reírme en su cara, su expresión no tenía precio.

Hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en situaciones así. Me dio la espalda y se fue masticando improperios contra mí y Riruka.

Ya no le guardaba rencor por haberme dejado botado, creo que hasta me había divertido como jamás lo había hecho. Nunca había renegado y reído tanto en un solo día.

Y claro tampoco había deseado a nadie con tanta intensidad como a la mujer que acababa de marcharse.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**


	5. SOY UN ACOSADOR

**Hola mis lectores! Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, :3  
**

**Disfrutenlo!  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: SOY UN ACOSADOR**

Me levanté muy contento, encendí la terma y entré a la ducha. Estaba tan distraído que ni me tomé la molestia de verificar el agua, simplemente abrí la llave y tuve que ahogar un grito de susto. El chorro de líquido salió helado. Busque un par de toallas para abrigarme, temblaba de frío.

Cuando me recuperé me fijé en la terma, sí estaba encendida pero el agua seguía fría. Busqué con la mirada el desperfecto, mis ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño cable cortado. Esto no estaba así ayer. Anoche tomé una ducha caliente antes de acostarme.  
Alguien lo había hecho y tal vez mientras dormía. Y sólo podía pensar en una persona que quisiera que mi vida fuese miserable. Y casualmente soñé con ella, no recuerdo bien pero sí que la vi en mis sueños.

Si quería verme molesto no lo iba a lograr. Yo sería el que le eche a perder el día. Niña vengativa, ya me iba a conocer.

Bajé a desayunar. Tomo-chan estaba preparándome un jugo.

-Buen día niño ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó.

-Como un bebé Tomo-chan, creo que hace mucho que no descansaba tan bien-

-Tomate el juguito. Te he preparado huevos, pero no los he frito, eso sólo hace que pierdan sus vitaminas, te los he pasado por agua, pélalos y cómelos- se fue a la cocina y regresó con una bandeja con 4 huevos sancochados. Eso me trajo gratos recuerdos, del tiempo en que yo llevaba a la escuela la lonchera más nutritiva y elaborada.

Tomé mi jugo rápidamente y pelé los huevos uno a uno.

Mi mente estaba perdida ideando las más descabelladas situaciones y así desquitarme del agua fría de la mañana.

El sabor del huevo se hizo agrio y me lo saqué de la boca para ver porque. Me llevé un susto. No tenía yemas amarillas sino rojas.

-¡Tomo-chan!- grité, mientras partía los otros huevos.

-¿Niño?- la anciana se acercó a mí. Todos los demás huevos estaban igual de raros. –Ay niña tonta, le dije a mi nieta que fuera por los huevos y me trajo los que estaban empollando, no los que son para comer- retiró todo de mi vista, mientras yo corría al baño para lavarme los dientes. ¿Me había comido un huevo con un pollo adentro? Qué asco.

Esa… berrinchuda. Será muy guapa, sexy, tentadora… pero estaba tratando de hacerme la vida imposible.

Ya iba a ver. Con Ichigo Kurosaki no se juega.

Salí a caminar por la hacienda, haciendo lo posible porque mi sonrisa fuera la más deslumbrante que se haya visto por estos lares.

Encontré mucha gente en la zona de los trabajadores, casi todos en una pequeña y acogedora casita, la más apartada. Parecía nueva, es más, dos hombres estaban en el tejado terminando de colocar algo. Me acerqué a ellos. Renji Abarai estaba allí sonriendo como siempre, con una sudadera sin mangas. Fanfarrón.

-Ey, buenos días con todos- saludé. La mayoría ni se inmutaron, ya sabía que no les caía muy bien pero no me importaba.

-Hola señor Kurosaki- Renji como un anfitrión salió de entre todos a recibirme.

-¿Es tuya?- pregunté señalándole la vivienda.

-Sí. Los muchachos me ayudaron a construirla sólo faltan las cortinas, uno que otro tapete y las canaletas para las lluvias. Hoy mismo traeré todas mis cosas- parecía feliz, pobre hombre, no sabía en lo que se metía.

-Pues les quedó hermosa, ¿Puedo?- dije en el umbral de la puerta, quería ver cómo se veía por dentro. No estaba mal la verdad, parecía acogedora.

-Por supuesto señor Kurosaki, sería un honor- los demás me abrieron paso.

-El señor Kurosaki es mi padre, díganme Ichigo, por favor, somos todos jóvenes- algunos sonrieron, por fin rompía el hielo. Y quería que confiaran en mí.

-Como digas Ichigo. Chicos a un lado quiero que me diga qué piensa de mi casa- apartó a los demás mientras entrábamos.

-Parece… sacada de un cuento- dije al ver todo.

-Esa es la idea, Rukia la decoró como una casita de muñecas que tenía- quise reírme pero eso no me hacía gracia, hasta podía parecer tierno. Bah, ella no era tierna, era una fiera en piel de oveja.

-Les quedó perfecta ¿Cuándo se mudan?- pregunté adentrándome por todos los ambientes.

-Esta noche yo traeré mis cosas y daré una pequeña fiesta sólo para los chicos, como inauguración de la casa. Mañana Rukia traerá sus cosas y se reunirán las chicas. Pero nos mudaremos definitivamente después de la boda- seguí mirando pero lo que más quería era ver la habitación, por un extraño morbo deseaba ver dónde dormirían.

-Renji, Rangiku terminó de coser las cortinas ¿me ayudas a colocarlas?- entró de pronto Rukia. La miré con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Rukia, mira quien está aquí, es el señor… es Ichigo- dijo su prometido.

-¿A qué viene?- su rostro cambió al verme.

-Sólo quería ver su hermosa casa- "y malograrte el día" me repetía interiormente.

-Que modales son esos Rukia, sé más amable- caminé hasta la pequeña salita dónde estaban algunas mujeres con telas y tres chicos entraban con una alfombra mullida.

-Renji ¿Y a dónde irán en su luna de miel?- le pregunté pues la curiosidad me mataba.

-No podemos irnos porque la cosecha empieza en unos días y me necesitan aquí- dijo él algo más serio. Pude darme cuenta que eso a ella le molestaba.

-¿Pero lo harán después verdad? Por cierto, ahora que tendrás una familia, ¿vas a seguir trabajando aquí o se irán a la ciudad?- ese hombre parecía no tener más ambición que engrasar motores.

-Pues no lo hemos decidido aún- dijo dudando.

-Sé que mi padre ha encargado una cosechadora alemana y tres tractores hidráulicos con cabinas y aire acondicionado- los ojos le brillaron, casualmente había leído anoche algunos papeles sobre las mejoras de la hacienda.

-¿En serio?- abrió los ojos como niño con juguete nuevo.

-Sí, y yo creo que deberíamos adquirir algunas motocicletas para poder movilizarnos por la zona, sería más rápido. Además te debo una y pienso enviarla después de la cosecha- dije con mi mejor acento citadino.

-Pues gracias… vaya no pensé que todo cambiaría por acá tan rápido- parecía dudoso.

-Sería una pena que nos dejaras, tu padre va a necesitarte mucho con la nueva tecnología, tu sabes, la gente antigua no entiende como nosotros las cosas nuevas- seguí endulzándole el futuro.

-No claro, yo quisiera quedarme- titubeó, vi de reojo que Rukia nos miró asustada. Caminó hacia nosotros.

-Renji, ¿Le dijiste a Sentaro que pusiera la veleta en el techo?- traté de recordar que era eso… creo que un adorno que va encima de los tejados y que se mueve con el aire, muy típico del campo.

-Oh lo olvidé, voy a dárselo- el novio salió corriendo a cumplir el mandado. Yo sólo sonreí.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- la fiera se acercó a mí y me hablaba con mucha carga negativa pero apenas movía los labios.

- Me encanta tu pequeña casita- le sonreí.

-Después de la cosecha nos marcharemos, deja de engatusar a Renji- me reclamó.

-Qué hermoso lugar para vivir el resto de tu vida- me burlé.

-No voy a vivir aquí el resto de mi vida- seguía hablando muy bajito pero sabía que si no hubiera gente estaría gritando.

-Pero a Renji le gusta- creo que soné muy hipócrita.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- me hizo señas y me llevó a la cocina. Cerró la puerta, nos quedamos solos. Uy, lo que sea que quiera puedo dárselo.

-Dime- dije sonriendo mostrando mis dientes bien alineados.

-¿Qué pretendes?- me reclamó como si no se fijara en ellos.

-¿Yo? – es difícil ser seductor cundo quieren golpearte.

-Vamos no me mientas, no soy tonta- se cercó un poco. No si de tonta no tenía nada pero ciertos atributos saltaban a la vista.

-Yo no pretendo nada- nada bueno debería aclararle.

-Eres un descarado, un pervertido…- que bien sonaba eso en sus labios.

-Ya estuvo bueno, no sé que tienes conmigo, en primer lugar no fue mi culpa lo del rio, yo quería lavarme ¿no me viste como iba? No estaba mirándote a propósito- le dejé en claro. Nunca fue intencional, no fui a espiarla, ella sólo estaba allí, cualquiera pudo haberla visto.

-Ay me caes tan mal- parecía querer aventarme algo. Por si las dudas retrocedí.

-Pues la culpa no es mía, no puedo evitar ser tan irresistible-me reí.

-Me estás acosando, me persigues…- tentador, si perseguirla sonaba tentador y no tenía nada más que hacer.

-¿Quién se metió en mi habitación a malograrme la terma? ¿Quién me dio de comer huevos malogrados?- le reclamé.

-Solo quiero que te largues- ¿irme? No a mí nadie me echa.

-Mala suerte nena, no me voy a ir y me vas a tener que aguantar 6 semanas más. ¿Crees que yo quería venir a esta hacienda en el fin del mundo? ¿Crees que quería cambiar mi relajada y cómoda vida para que una loca como tú me haga la vida imposible?

-Vas a ver como saldrás corriendo antes que empiece la cosecha- amenazó.

-Puedo contigo- la desafié.

-Lo veremos Kurosaki- caminó hacia la puerta para irse.

-Hasta la vista Kuchiki… casi Abarai- me reí.

Que criatura más extraña, ¿Querer echarme a mí de mis tierras? ¿Qué se habrá creído? ¿Yo la estaba persiguiendo?

Bueno, un poco, sólo un poco.

Entonces sí, creo que soy un acosador.

* * *

**Ichi ya lo admitio XD... es un sensual acosador FD**

**El titulo del proximo cap**

**"Acorralando a mi presa"**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**


	6. ACORRALANDO A MI PRESA

**CAPÍTULO 6: ACORRALANDO A MI PRESA**

Y cómo el acosador que era me colé en la fiesta de apertura masculina del nidito de amor de mi víctima, llegué con media docena de botellas de whisky, todos me aclamaron, era fácil caerles bien a esta gente.

-No sé porque celebramos hermano, te estás echando el lazo- le dijo Sentaro, uno de los amigos más cercanos de Renji, ya casi conocía a todos.

Además con el licor hasta los más retraídos se sueltan.

Y por supuesto para estar atento a cualquier conversación, yo apenas había tomado, es que no me quería perder nada.

-Lo que sucede es que Rukia siempre ha querido irse de la hacienda y si no le daba la razón en todo la iba a perder- así que el novio era mandilón, sacolargo, pisado, en buen cristiano, ella lo tenía bien amaestrado.

-No se va a ir, no tiene donde- gritó por allí Iba, creo que así se llamaba el otro moreno.

-Aún extraña su antigua casa- se quejó Abarai. Por Dios que manía la mía de llamarle por su apellido al tonto ese, creo que el licor ya se me había subido.

-Ya basta de hablar de mujeres, por fin ¿Has decidido? ¿Te quedas o te vas?- le reclamó otro de los trabajadores, el más grande de todos, creo que su nombre era Grimmjow.

-Me quedo. No quiero irme. Ya Rukia se cansará de hablar sobre salir de la hacienda- dijo sin mucho interés.

-Eso está bien, mientras lo tengas claro y no dudes- Grimmjow fue a servirse más licor.

-¿Y tu Ichigo? ¿Andas sólo o dejaste a alguna chica en la ciudad?- me preguntó uno muy joven, creo que ni siquiera era mayor de edad, no sé que hacía tomando con nosotros.

-No he dejado nada… importante- traté de recordar la última con la que salí, creo que era rubia, no me acuerdo, fue en una fiesta y estaba borracho. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunté.

-Soy Mizuiro- dijo muy contento.

-¿Entonces no tienes mujer?- sonrió otro más.

-No, aventurillas pero nadie me ha movido el piso todavía- eso era cierto, la única que me causaba comezón era la novia del que tenía al lado pero no iba a decir eso o no salía vivo de allí.

-Las Dokugamine están muy buenas- dijo un muchacho que no era nativo.

-Si Noitra con razón te gusta trabajar tanto al sur- todos rieron.

-Yo solo decía- dijo abochornado.

-Oye, el mañana voy a cenar allí ¿quieres venir conmigo? Necesitaré alguien que me saque por si las cosas se ponen feas- el muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿En serio? ¿Cenar allá? Rayos, no sé qué decir- parecía aterrado.

-Aprovecha hermano, te vas a sentar en la mesa con todas esas señoritas- lo molestaron.

-Pero es que… no tengo nada presentable-

-Anda, yo te presto algunos trapos, nada tan formal, necesitaré alguien para soportar a esas cacatúas- todos rieron por mi comentario.

-¿En serio no te gustan?, si están guapísimas- dijo otro.  
-No son mi tipo- tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo?- pregunto Mizuiro.

-Pues, creo que morenas, ardientes, sensuales…- y que se bañan en el rio pensé, pero otra vez me cuidé de no decirlo, estos tipos se veían fuertes.

-Oye tenemos los mismos gustos- me sonrió Renji. No tenía ni idea lo parecidos que eran nuestros gustos.

Y así quedé con Noitra para ir al cumpleaños de Riruka.

Al día siguiente me fijé en la terma, hurgué en mi desayuno, hasta revisé mi habitación en búsqueda de algo nuevo.

Nada, la fiera no tenía actividad reciente.

Preparé la ropa adecuada para ir a visitar a las Dokugamine y también escogí algo para que mi nuevo amigo usara. El estaría más feliz que yo.

Con algunas horas de anticipación fui a sacar mi Volvo y casi me infarto. Tenía estiércol en el parabrisas. Ni que las vacas volaran, era culpa de la berrinchuda.  
Después de limpiarlo y lavarlo me subí a probarlo. No encendía, maldición.

Necesitaba ayuda de Abarai, pero si quería que sea rápido más me valía llamar a Noitra.

El pobre estaba tan emocionado por ir que llamó a Renji y a Rem como si su vida dependiera de eso. En media hora el auto estaba funcionando y le habían parchado dos llantas que estaban desinfladas, cortesía de mi acosadora.

Así casi al atardecer salimos hacia la hacienda Dokugamine. Noitra iba nervioso a mi lado.

-Tranquilo, no muerden- me burle.

-No es eso… es que a mí me gusta Nell-confesó.

-¿En serio? ¿Y has hablado con ella de eso?- pregunté.

-No, ni siquiera sabe que existo. La veo pasar a veces por el camino o en el pueblo. No me atrevería a hablarle, su padre me mataría- tembló.

-Bueno, te presentaré como mi amigo, ¿está bien?

-¿En serio? Pero no me gustaría mentir, no quiero que piense que soy de la ciudad-

-¿De qué te encargas en la hacienda?

-Llevo los libros de las cosechas, de las cosas que entran y salen, trabajo para Byakuya, veo los libros-

-Eso te convierte en un administrativo, no eres un peón, ¿qué te parece el ayudante del administrador?- sonrió al oír el titulo rimbombante.

-Eso quisiera ser algún día- suspiró.

-Veré que puedo hacer, la hacienda va a crecer un poco y vamos a necesitar gente más capacitada, no se podrías, tomar unos cursos en la ciudad para mejorar tu trabajo- no dijo nada pero parecía tan ilusionado.  
Nota mental, escribir a mi padre estas observaciones Noitra debe llevar algún curso de administración aunque sea por correspondencia.

Demoramos un poco en llegar ya que no quería manchar mi precioso auto.  
Como esperabas, las Dokugamine salieron a recibirnos como un gallinero abierto.

-Ichigo, Ichigo- gritaba Riruka seguida por sus demás hermanas.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le regalé una hermosa libreta encuadernada que me habían obsequiado para empezar un diario y nunca usé.

-Gracias- se tiró a mi cuello. Tuve que esperar a que me suelte, era su cumpleaños y yo su sorpresa. Que me disfrute un poco.

-Que distraído, les presento a mi amigo Noitra, se encarga de la administración de la hacienda- las chicas parecieron interesadas pero mi acompañante sólo tenía ojos para Nell.

Haruka salió a recibirnos, nos sentamos a la mesa, trataba de sonreír como un estúpido pero no me hacía gracia estar aquí. Ni que me miraran como si estuviera en un aparador en oferta.

-Entonces Ichigo ¿Te quedas para la cosecha?- preguntó Haruka.

-Sí, voy a estar muy ocupado a partir de la próxima semana- esa era una advertencia para que no me volviera a invitar.

-Rukia se casa mañana papá ¿Me podrías dejar ir para acompañar a Ichigo?- pidió Riruka. En la torre, ojala que su padre se niegue.

-Claro hija, puedes ir. Si quieres te quedas a pasar la noche allá para que no tengas que volver de madrugada- allí estaba el viejo zorro ofreciéndome a su hija. Claro y si por casualidad podía llegar a mi cama, lo tendría al siguiente día exigiendo matrimonio. Pero a mí no me iban a atrapar tan fácil.

-¿Puedo acompañar a mi hermana?- pidió con timidez Nell. Otra Dokugamine más.

-Pero sólo tú. Las demás deben venir conmigo, es el cumpleaños de su abuela-

Terminamos de comer y nos sirvieron pastel, ya estaba harto y no sabía cómo salirme y mi amigo no ayudaba mucho. Miré mi reloj, las 8 de la noche, bostecé y me disculpé diciendo que tenía sueño.

Cuando llegamos fui a dejar a Noitra hasta su casa, estaba algo oscuro, pero me asombré de encontrar a casi todos los chicos reunidos.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- preguntaron emocionados.

-No tengo palabras- apenas dijo mi compañero.

-¿Tanto así?- sonrió Renji.

-Creo que al menos uno de nosotros lo disfrutó, yo me aburrí más que en carrera de caracoles- nuevamente todos rieron. No parecía que estuvieran esperándonos. Miraban hacia la casita nueva.

-Ya están todas- susurró uno de ellos.

-¿Qué traman?- pregunté, algunos se miraron pero nadie me contestaba.

-Vamos a jugarle sucio a las chicas- Mizuiro llegó junto a mí y me ofreció de beber, creo que para ser menor le permitían muchas cosas.

-¿Qué tan sucio?- pregunté.

-Vamos a asustarlas ¿Te anotas?- Renji se animó a tomarme en cuenta.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- una genuina sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y me sentí como un acosador acorralando a su presa.

* * *

**¿Que consecuencias traera la pequeña travesura de los muchachos?**

**El titulo del prox cap es: Ese camison  
**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews !  
**


	7. ESE CAMISON

**Hola! ._. , si, se q se preguntaran por que rayos actualizo a estas alturas ... weno esque estaba preparándome para un simulacro de la universidad y tenia q poner mi mente al 100% en eso, ademas q mi laptop se malogro y solo entraba por el Iphone ( que no es lo mismo e.e). en fin, ahorita estoy un poco libre ( si se podria decir asi XD) y aprovecho en subir los caps de todos mis fics. gomen si me demore mucho TmT.**

**No les quito mas su tiempo y disfruten este divertido capitulo de ACOSADOR **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 : ESE CAMISÓN**

-Pondremos espantapájaros en las ventanas y entraremos por la chimenea. Tú puedes llamar a la puerta para distraerlas pero antes debes ver que hacen- Renji rebuscó en sus bolsillos y me tendió una llave. ¿Mirar que estaban haciendo? ¿Un grupo de mujeres solas? Si me descubre quizás entre todas me castran.

Esta era la mejor idea desde que llegué aquí, valía la pena el riesgo por saber que pensaba la berrinchuda de mí.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté mirando la llave.

-Es de la puerta trasera, la de la cocina. Entras sin zapatos y las espías, cuando veas que están en una situación interesante sales y tocas la puerta principal con cualquier excusa. Nosotros sabremos hacer nuestro trabajo en cuanto te echen de allí- parecía buen plan… en teoría.

-¿Y si me descubren?- había que ser precavido.

-No te harán nada. Eres el dueño, no pueden golpearte o podrías despedirlas pero si nos encuentran a alguno de nosotros podrían matarnos o peor, dejarnos sin descendencia- Sentaro parecía muy seguro de mi integridad pero yo no. Quizás las demás me respetaran pero no Rukia.

Creo que eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

-Está bien, voy a entrar- salí decidido a cumplir mi parte del plan, esto era mucho mejor que las tontas peleas de paintball con Shinji, mi mejor amigo. ¿A propósito qué estaría haciendo en este momento? Desde que llegue aquí me he aislado por completo del mundo.

Entré a hurtadillas teniendo cuidado de dejar mis zapatos fuera de la casa, para que no me delataran mis pisadas. La cerradura no hizo ruido, parecía bien aceitada. Me agazapé todo lo que pude, casi andaba a gatas. Escuché risitas tontas a medida que me acercaba.

-Quiero otra copa más- chilló alguien, evidentemente ebria.

-Deja eso, ¿no te das cuenta que las dejaron a propósito? – era la voz de Rukia.

-Deben ser las reservas para la boda- sugirió otra.

-Este ron está estupendo- dos de ellas se reían y parecían muy afectadas por el licor.

-Dejen ya eso tontas, no es ron, acá dice Whisky- les reprendió otra voz.

-Ellos no toman whisky, se emborrachan hasta con alcohol industrial- rieron.

-Seguro se los mandó el patrón-

-Ay ese Ichigo es tan caliente, a que no lo han visto- me sorprendí al oír eso ¿Yo caliente? Vaya.

-Sí Rangiku, es muy guapo- dijo otra. Creo que esto ya me estaba gustando, es muy difícil saber lo que gente piensa de uno pero dicen que cuando están ebrios no mienten.

-¿Guapo? Es un estirado- dijo furiosa la berrinchuda, mi autoestima empezó a decaer.

-No es cierto, no es estirado yo lo he visto conversar con los chicos, parece que se llevan bien- me defendió otra de ellas.

-No se porta como un patrón-

-Por eso es tan sexy. Yo tampoco me portaría como una trabajadora. He querido entrar a la casa grande aunque sea limpiar pisos pero Tomo-chan no me deja- se quejó la que llamaban Rangiku

-Tomo-chan dice que no tienes buenas intenciones- le reprochó Rukia.

-Claro que no las tengo, quien tendría buenas intenciones con ese Ichigo, si está para comérselo- sabía que era simpático pero no creí que fuera un "desata pasiones". Interesante, ojalá fuera Rukia la que hablara así.

-Ya deja de ser tan rastrera- le reclamó mi berrinchuda.

-No soy rastrera pero sería tapete si él me lo pidiera- todas empezaron a reír a carcajadas, incluso Rukia.

-Hablando de cosas calientes, queremos que nos muestres tu lencería. Anda, queremos ver lo que te vas a poner mañana en la noche- pidieron a coro.

-Oigan eso es privado- le devolvió la morena sexy.

-Somos tus amigas, vamos. Si, anda- muchas voces se unieron a la petición.

-Está bien. Espérenme un momento- la escuché caminar hacia su habitación, quise seguirla pero me contuve. Fue difícil. Creo que este era el momento de llamar a la puerta.

Salí de allí sigilosamente, volví a ponerme los zapatos y caminé dando un gran rodeo hasta la puerta de la casa.

A lo lejos vi moverse entre las sombras a los chicos.

No sabía qué les diría, ni porqué llamaba a su puerta tan tarde… al menos aquí en el campo las 10 de la noche es tardísimo.

Golpeé la puerta. Escuché vocecillas dentro. De un tirón alguien abrió, eran muchas, como 10 mujeres mirándome fijamente.

-Buenas noches- dije con toda la cortesía que pude. Sentí que me miraban raro, no eran muy buenas para esconder sus intenciones.

-Señor Kurosaki. Pase por favor- dijo una rubia, le reconocí la voz. Creo que era Rangiku.

-Gracias. Sólo pasaba a decirle a la novia que mañana vendré por ella para llevarla en mi auto hasta la capilla y estaré en el altar representando a mis padres como su padrino. Para mí será un honor- tenía las mejillas ardiendo, una de ellas estaba mirando mis zonas intimas.

-¿Quién es?- escuché la voz de Rukia. Mis ojos casi se salen, tuve que agarrarme del marco de la puerta para no caer.

Ella traía un camisón blanco. No era pequeño ni apretado pero si totalmente transparente. Un extraño escalofríos me recorrió. Apenas pude admirarla unos segundos porque ella pegó un grito y entró corriendo a su habitación nuevamente.

-Parece que Rukia se asustó. Le daré su mensaje señor Kurosaki- Rangiku acercó su mano a mi camisa y jugueteó con uno de mis botones. Las demás no se atrevieron a nada.

-Por favor llámenme Ichigo, no me gustan las formalidades. Gracias y buenas noches a todas. No se desvelen- di unos pasos hacia atrás y me di vuelta para irme. Sentía sus miradas puestas en mí, la puerta aún no se cerraba.

Entonces escuché fuertes gritos masculinos y algunos chillidos agudos. La broma de los muchachos había comenzado pero no tenía intención de quedarme a observar.

Había tenido suficiente por esta noche.

El recuerdo de ese camisón me quitó el sueño. No pude dormir hasta la madrugada.

* * *

**QUE TAL LES PARECIO EL CAP?**

**LA BODA DE RUKIA YA LLEGA... ¿SUCEDERÁ ALGO INESPERADO Q CAMBIE TODO? ...**

**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION LA HARE EL MARTES :D**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE, BYE!**


	8. HERMOSA NOVIA

**Hola! aqui les dejo un cap mas de ACOSADOR, gracias por sus reviews ;w;  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: HERMOSA NOVIA**

-Niño, niño, despierta pequeño, Tomo-chan no va a poder atenderte hoy, te traje el desayuno- apenas abrí un ojo. Mi nana estaba con una gran bandeja al lado de mi cama.

-Hola Tomo-chan, ¿qué hora es?

-Son a las 8 de la mañana, te deje dormir porque anoche llegaste tarde. Tengo que ayudar a vestirse a mi nieta, la boda es a las 1, la pobrecita debe necesitarme sin una madre que la acompañe- suspiró y sentí mucha curiosidad.

-¿Cómo murió la esposa de Byakuya?- pregunte.

-Fue hace mucho, vivían en Karakura, cerca del mar, era un lugar muy bonito, tenían una casita llena de flores. Hisana mi nuera salió a comprar cerca de la casa. Pero en esa zona hay mucha vida nocturna y las pistas no son seguras. La arrollaron. La pobre Rukia pasó meses sin hablar. Fue entonces que te dejé y me fui con ella. Además Byakuya tuvo problemas en su trabajo y lo echaron. Le hablé a tu padre, el señor Isshin es tan bueno que no dudó en ofrecerle trabajo aquí en la hacienda- de alguna forma me sentí turbado. Me dolía que Rukia haya pasado por eso.

Yo no la odiaba, por supuesto que no. A pesar de todas las cosas que me hacía.

-Qué pena- dije temándome el jugo antes que Tomo-chan me dijera nada.

-Bueno, me voy a ayudar a mi nieta. Por favor mi niño, no la hagas renegar más. Ella me ha contado que eres algo pesado- iba a protestar pero me puso una tostada en la boca. –Yo te crié, sé que eres muy travieso cuando te lo propones. Hoy es el día más importante de su vida, compórtate- me revolvió los cabellos y se fue.

¿Yo un pesado? Bueno, creo que a veces se me pasa la mano pero ella comenzó. Además tenía algo que me hacía enloquecer.

Está bien. Hoy la trataré como si apenas la conociera. Bueno, apenas la conozco. Me comportaré como un adulto civilizado y educado. No más bromas. A menos claro que ella comience, entonces no podré evitar responderle.

.

Me vestí con un traje muy formal negro, traté de peinarme pero mis cabellos son más rebelde que yo, así que me pasé los dedos para alisarlos un poco. Salí a buscarla a su casa. Yo debía recogerla y llevarla a la pequeña capilla, era el padrino o al menos los representaba.

Estacioné en frente y toqué el claxon un par de veces.

No salía, tal vez se había arrepentido.

Me bajé y llamé a su puerta. Me abrió Rangiku, ni siquiera estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento anoche, bueno ella no sabía que yo la había oído.

-Hola Ichigo. Rukia aún no está lista, pasa para que la esperes, en un momento sale- entré a la pequeña salita y me encontré a Byakuya allí.

-Buenas tardes Byakuya- saludé, no me simpatizaba pero era el capataz y debía llevarme bien con él.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Cuánto más tardarán?- se veía aburrido.

-Sólo falta el velo- escuché a una de las chicas.

Me senté al lado del capataz a esperar, pasaron 15 minutos y nada. Ya casi era la 1. Si ella se ha arrepentido por mí no hay ningún problema.

Escuché pasos a mi espalda, me levanté a ver.

Me quedé sin aliento. Rara vez había ido a una boda, pero en mi vida había visto a una novia más hermosa. Su cabello no estaba recogido en un alto moño y no tenía ninguna tiara de brillantes. Sus bucles caían sueltos. El velo estaba sujeto por una corona de pequeñas flores blancas. En la mano tenía un ramo de margaritas. Su vestido era sencillo y tan femenino.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y deseé no haberlo hecho. Ya no era el mismo.

Me recompuse enseguida ella apartó los ojos de mí.

Yo no podía albergar sentimientos por ella. Era tonto desear a alguien a punto de casarse. Muy tonto.

-Hija, estás hermosa- escuché a Byakuya. Hermosa era quedarse corto.

-Gracias papá- sonrió y vino a abrazarlo.

-Vámonos, Renji está en la capilla desde hace rato- urgió Byakuya.

-Hola acosador- me susurró al pasar a mi lado

-Hola exhibicionista- le respondí sin mover los labios.

Les abrí las puertas del auto y me limité a conducir los 200 metros que nos separaban de la pequeña capilla. Debía estar llena, no creo que nadie se pierda la ceremonia.

Bajamos del auto y me apuré a abrirles las puertas, estaba medio idiotizado todavía.

-Papá, tú debes llevarme del brazo- gritó ella molesta al ver que su padre avanzaba.

-Sí. Uy, lo siento… estoy algo nervioso- sonrió el capataz.

-¿Te sucede algo Byakuya?- pregunté al ver que estaba algo inquieto.

-Olvidé ir al baño- dijo de pronto retorciéndose, ahogué una carcajada.

-Date prisa por favor- rogó ella evidentemente molesta.

-No tardo hijita, no te molestes- y corrió al primer matorral, no me pude contener y me doblé de risa.

-Cierra la boca pervertido- me soltó de pronto. Ya estaba extrañando sus insultos.

-Calladita te ves más bonita- le dije aún riendo.

-Sólo has venido para arruinarme mi boda, sino fuera porque te necesito, te partiría el alma- gritó ella.

-¿Partirme el alma?- volví a reír, esta niña se inventaba cada cosa.

-Yo digo lo que pienso baboso- parecía que iba a tirarme su bouquet.

-Será mejor que apures a tu papá, acabo de ver a un perro dirigirse al mismo árbol - seguí riendo si poder contenerme.

-¿Te crees muy listo?- estaba que echaba humo, podría freír un huevo en su cabeza.

-Nop… sólo conocedor de los misterios de un cuarto de baño- me seguí burlando.

-Ay… ya no quiero que seas mi padrino- gritó.

-No seré tu padrino, Dios me libre. Sólo represento a mis padres, por lo que a mí respecta no te conozco- miré en otra dirección haciéndome el ofendido pero sonriendo todavía.

-No quiero que estés en la iglesia, se supone que es el día más feliz de mi vida, lo estás echando a perder- siguió renegando.

-Tu solita te estás echando a perder ese maquillaje recargado que llevas- me burlé.

-Todos dicen que me veo bien- pareció dudar de su apariencia, si supiera que estaba divina.

-Será porque eres la novia y no quieren preocuparte pero pareces una payasa- seguí haciéndole perder los papeles, en verdad se veía preciosa.

-No… no te creo, necesito un espejo-chilló y corrió a verse en la luna del auto.

-Ves… tienes un ojo más negro que otro-le dije riendo.

-No es cierto, eres un acosador, no voy a creerte nada- Entonces oí pasos detrás de mí, Rukia se asustó mucho.

-¿Por qué demoran tanto?- escuché la voz del novio.

-¡No! ¡Vete Renji!- gritó ella escondiéndose en mi, tan cerca de mi pecho que tuve deseos de abrazarla.

-Pero Rukia, es que me preocupé- le respondió el chico moreno.

-No… no… vete o lo echarás a perder- chilló ella.

-Creí que ese era mi trabajo- le dije muy despacio.

-Tú eres el culpable de todo- murmuró. –Renji Abarai, vete y sigue esperando, ¡no me mires!- dijo molesta y entendí, ella estaba asustada por esas tontas supersticiones que decían que el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Muy rápido me hice a un lado tres pasos y lo llamé.

-¡Renji!- Él se giró a verme y también miró a Rukia. –Suerte- le dije, Rukia pegó un grito y le dio la espalda.  
Me eché a reír otra vez, no podía creer que sean tan supersticiosos, el chico se fue cabizbajo y Rukia seguía maldiciendo.

Sentí un fuerte dolor, Rukia me dio un pisotón en mi pie derecho.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, me lo estás arruinando- estaba a punto de llorar.

-Está bien, ya entendí- dije cojeando. –Mejor me voy y espero dentro- caminé hacia la capilla y esperé en las escaleras del altar.

* * *

**Y el dia de la boda llegó... Rukia se casará...o sucedera algo?**

**La proxima actualizacion sera el sabado!**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**se cuidan, bye!**


	9. PRUEBA DE HOMBRÍA

**CAPÍTULO 9: PRUEBA DE HOMBRÍA**

El lugar era sencillo, decorado con flores naturales. Me pareció un lugar lindo para casarse.

De pronto todo mundo hizo silencio y se escuchó una mala grabación de la marcha nupcial, no quise girarme a ver, la fiera con vestido de novia estaba preciosa, si fuera muda sería la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido pero cada vez que Rukia abría la boca era para ofenderme.

Saqué mi Ipod y tuve cuidado de ponerme solo uno de los auriculares, traté de concentrarme en la música y no tomé en cuenta la ceremonia, no sé porque no lo soportaba. Minutos después sentí un golpe en el brazo.

-Joven, el capataz le quiere hablar- una señora bajita y gorda me estaba viendo. Miré a Byakuya y por las señas que hacía parecía que necesitaba algo. Rukia me miraba con furia.

-Los aros- susurró Renji. Entonces recordé que yo traía las alianzas. Busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saqué la cajita. Caminé hacia ellos pero con tan mala suerte que trastabillé con la alfombra vieja del altar. Los dos anillos salieron volando.

Miré de reojo a Rukia, parecía a punto de llorar.

Pero esta vez no había sido mi intensión, ya no quería seguir con esto. Ella estaba a punto de ser una señora, de ahora en adelante debía moderar mi actitud.

-Tranquilos, yo los busco- dije con el rostro ardiéndome de la vergüenza. Me agaché y varios invitados más me imitaron. Pasaron cinco minutos y apenas habíamos encontrado uno de los aros. Hasta el sacerdote empezó a buscar.

-¡Aquí está!- gritó el ayudante.

La ceremonia continuó.

Ah, la que me esperaba, imaginaba a Rukia persiguiéndome para darme de porrazos con su bouquet. Al menos ya se habían casado, era lo importante. Me quedaría un par de horas porque no quería perderme la comida y luego me largaría a mi habitación.

Salimos de la capilla y como en procesión, caminamos hacia el gran salón de la casa. Allí todo estaba decorado. Mucha gente le dio la bendición con algunas palabras rebuscadas.

Sentí que todos me miraban, pero no sabía por qué se fijaban en mí. Oh no, yo era el representante de los padrinos… de esto no me había acordado. Tomé el micrófono y apenas dije algo.

-"A nombre de mis padres, Masaki y Isshin, quiero darles este presente y desearles un matrimonio largo y duradero"- saqué de mi chaqueta el sobre que encontré en el escritorio de papá que decía "regalo Rukia-Renji" y se los entregué.

Luego de eso se dieron algunos bailes y también tuve que participar. Ella se veía enojada y ni siquiera me miró, me pisó a propósito tres veces en el mismo pie. Yo sólo sonreía cuando hacía eso.

Para mi mala suerte a la hora de la comida me sentaron al lado de Rukia que todavía me miraba con coraje.

-Ojalá te atragantes- me dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Todos aquí tienen la costumbre de comer como glotones?- le devolví la sonrisa fingida, delante de mí había unos trozos enormes de cerdo al horno.

Olía delicioso pero era descomunal la porción.

-La gente que trabaja de verdad tiene mucha hambre-

-A diferencia de la gente que piensa- solté una suave carcajada, era increíble como ésta niña me soltaba la lengua. No podía evitar devolverle cada uno de sus comentarios.

Sentí un piquete en mi pierna y contuve el grito que pugnaba por salir.

-Oh lo siento, se me cayó el tenedor- dijo Rukia mirando a Renji. La muy malvada me lo había clavado en la pierna, afortunadamente la tela de mi pantalón era gruesa y no se quedó incrustado en mi piel.

-Ichigo, al fin te encuentro- era Riruka y su hermana. Se sentaron a mi lado izquierdo.

-Hola, que gusto, no te vi en la capilla- dije cortésmente girando mi cuerpo hacia la recién llegada. No quería seguir peleándome con la novia.

-Nos retrasamos, no tenemos auto todavía, no sé porque no nos ayudan tus mecánicos- se quejó.

-Lo lamento, están ocupados y justamente el novio es uno de ellos, como comprenderás tampoco podré enviarlo la semana que viene. Por favor ten paciencia- traté de ser amable.

Terminamos la comida, ni siquiera me giré a ver a la fiera, me pasé todo el tiempo conversando con Riruka y haciéndola reír, mientras más alto mejor, así la berrinchuda no me provocaría y yo no estaría tentado a seguirle la corriente en esta guerra sin sentido.

.

Las horas pasaron, la fiesta estaba en su auge, saqué a bailar varias veces a Riruka y a su hermana alejándome lo más posible de los novios. Cada vez que veía a Rukia no sé porque sentía ganas de irme.

Nell se puso mal, la comida le afectó, las llevé a la casa y las instalé en una habitación para huéspedes. Riruka estaba tan preocupada por su hermana que no me siguió de vuelta a la fiesta.

Regresé sólo para despedirme y desearle sinceramente que fueran felices, esto debía acabar, me refiero a las peleas. Y si hacía falta una disculpa formal a la novia por haberla visto en el río, lo haría. Debía ser un caballero… o Masaki me mataría.

Encontré a Renji y sus amigos bastante bebidos, lo extraño es que Rukia ya no estaba.

-¿Listo tigre?- preguntó Sentaro. –Debes dejar el nombre del grupo en alto- todos le daban ánimos. Maldición, me molestó mucho aquello. ¿Por qué? A mí que me importaba que ellos… fueran a tener su primera noche de bodas.

No, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Traje la sábana- gritó otro de los amigos del novio. No entendía a que se refería.

-El trofeo de guerra- gritaron y rieron, apenas habían notado mi presencia. -Ya sabes que mañana estaremos esperando, tómate tu tiempo, pero no te olvides, Grimmjow lleva la delantera- todos rieron como locos, algunos aullaban.

-¿A qué se refieren?- pregunté al que tenía más cerca.

-Es una tradición italiana, pero nos la apropiamos hace mucho. Mañana Renji debe sacar esa sábana a la ventana- se carcajeó como si yo le entendiera pero al ver mi rostro se calmó. –¡Hombre de ciudad! Renji debe mostrar la sábana con sangre. Eso quiere decir que fue el primero, o sea que la novia era virgen- sonrió. Para mí eso era nuevo, jamás había oído ni leído algo semejante. Parecía medieval.

-¿Y eso prueba algo?- pregunté todavía incrédulo.

-Sí y no. Bueno obviamente significa que la novia era virgen pero entre nosotros, bueno los casados, la mancha más grande significa quien es el más salvaje- volvió a reír pero yo no le encontraba gracia a eso. Tal vez si hubiera crecido aquí… pensara así. De todas formas no me gustaba.

Pero mis traicioneros pensamientos se fueron en otra dirección. Rukia con ese camisón transparente, esperando en una cama para ofrecer su virginidad. ¿Virgen? Muy anticuado, jamás me he acostado con una virgen… y tampoco lo haría. La última se acababa de casar y estaba a punto de ser… no podía ni imaginármelo. ¡No!. Maldición.

Quise correr lejos de allí. Eso debía hacer. Tomar mi auto y largarme lo más lejos que pueda. Ya regresaría en un par de días a presidir la cosecha.

Sí, eso haría. Me giré para irme y no tener que estar cerca de todo aquello.

* * *

**UY se casó... DX, ¿Terminara ahi la historia? ¿Ya no habra esperanzas para nuestro acosador?...o algo inesperado sucedera?...**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**SE cuidan**

**BYE!**

No se olvid


	10. COMO UN LADRÓN

**CAPÍTULO 10: COMO UN LADRÓN**

Alguien pasó a mi lado corriendo, era Ikaku, o Yumichika, o Sentaro, no podría precisar.

-¡Llegó! ¡Llegó!- les gritó a todos. Pensé que tal vez serían mis padres, pero él hablaba en singular. Todos rieron y nuevamente mi curiosidad pudo más.

-¿La conseguiste? ¿A la Loly? –Algunos se asombraron otros volvieron a aullar.

-No entiendo- dije muy bajito al primer chico que me explicó lo de esa tonta costumbre.

-Es Loly- dijo frenético, ¿se suponme que yo debía comprender? –Verás, ella es… nuestra maestra- habló con tal lascivia que no me quedó duda que no se trababa de una maestra de escuela.

-¿Y que enseña?- pregunté más o menos imaginándome la situación.

-¡Todo! En serio. Ella dirige el burdel del pueblo. Todos hemos pasado por ella, nos inaugura, por así decirlo. Yo también perdí mi virginidad con ella- sonrió el chico.

Bueno, no estaba tan alejado de mi realidad, yo también había perdido mi inocencia en un antro de esos, cuando Shinji me emborrachó y me llevó como regalo de cumpleaños por mi mayoría de edad.

Lo que no entendía era que hacía aquí esa mujer.

-¿Para qué ha venido?- si Masaki se enteraba de esto montaría en cólera, una mujer así en nuestra hacienda ¿pero yo qué podía hacer?

-Entre todos le pagamos, es que Renji ha estado muy ocupado estas semanas, mucho trabajo y hace tiempo que no ha ido al burdel. Creemos que está oxidado, así que hicimos colecta para traer a la Loly y que le dé un par de lecciones sobre como entrar en combate, no le tomará más de una hora- sonrió como idiota.

-¿Renji se va a acostar con una prostituta?- dije asqueado.

-No se va a acostar y no le llames así, es Madame Loly- dijo ofendido.

No salía de mi asombro, cerca de aquí había una recién casada, esperando por su nuevo esposo. Virgen y quizás asustada. ¿Y él iba a hacerlo con una mujerzuela antes? Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Caminé un poco para alejarme. Las costumbres campesinas eran extrañas. Y a mí no me deberían importar los pensamientos de un grupo de muchachos del campo ni sus inmundicias.

Rukia se casó con un hombre de aquí y debe estar al tanto de todas sus estupideces. Habían pasado años cerca, debía conocer bien a la gente que le rodeaba.

A lo lejos vi que dos de los trabajadores hacían pasar a una de las caballerizas a alguien envuelto en una capa. Supuse que era la meretriz.

Estaba asqueado. Debía irme pronto.

Caminé hacia mi casa por otro sendero, no pude evitar quedarme mirando a lo lejos una vela encendida en la ventana de la nueva casita. La de la habitación.

Ella debería saber… ¿Y si nadie le había dicho? ¿Y si hasta las chicas estaban al tanto y no se lo decían?

Conociendo el carácter de Rukia armaría un escándalo, estaba seguro, ella debía desconocer todo esto. No podía permitir que le hicieran algo así, no en su noche de bodas.

¿Pero cómo se lo hago saber? No puedo presentarme en su casa. ¿O sí?

Caminé hasta casi llegar a su puerta, pero me sorprendí al encontrar a dos chicas allí. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Vengo a ver la novia? Eso sonaría estúpido, nadie visita a una recién casada en su noche de bodas.

Solo un tonto como yo.

No tenía opción, será por la ventana.

Agradecí mentalmente que fuera en el primer piso porque yo no era bueno escalando, en la ciudad solo escalan lo ladrones.

Fui a la parte trasera y llegué como un ladrón medio agazapado. Mi corazón latía a prisa, estaba nervioso, iba a irrumpir en su habitación y ella seguramente llevaba puesto ese camisón, hablarle podría resultar peligroso para mi salud. Pero era por su bien.

Con mucho cuidado corrí la ventana, agradecía que en el campo no tengan la costumbre de ponerle seguro porque no hay ladrones.

-Rukia- llamé suavemente.

No escuché nada. A lo mejor estaba en otra habitación, o en la cocina. Trepé y de un salto estaba adentro, casi tumbo la vela en la mesita. Me quedé muy quieto, no oía nada.

Avancé unos pasos y escuché una respiración acompasada. Había alguien en aquella cama.

Me acerqué un poco más pero estaba de espaldas.

Lentamente puse una rodilla en la cama y ésta rechinó.

-¿Renji?- escuché que decía entre sueños.

Si, era ella y se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

Me dio mucho coraje ¿Qué hombre es tan estúpido para dejarla esperando?

Se movió un poco y me agazapé en la cama. Sentí el olor de sus cabellos, estaba tan cerca que provocaba darle un beso y marcharme.

Por su bien es mejor que me vaya.

No quería ser el que le trajera esas noticias, no me gustaría causarle pesar ni ser portador de tristezas a su vida.

Y también por mi bien, si ella se despertaba podría atacarme y estoy seguro que no sería sexualmente.

A la tenue luz de la vela su perfil me pareció aún más hermoso y toda ella, tan delicada, frágil… tan mujer.

Entonces deseé ser el hombre por el que esperaba, con todas mis fuerzas quise ser quien robara su inocencia. A pesar de ser tan brava, ella era la mujer más fascinante que había conocido, la más hermosa, la única que había logrado capturar mi atención por completo. Me gustaba, si, Rukia me gustaba y eso no estaba bién.

Me recosté un poco y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada. A mis manos volvió esa sensación de picazón. Moría por tocarla.

Un dedo, sólo le podría un dedo encima.

Lentamente fui recorriendo desde su hombro hasta su cintura, la razón me decía que debía salir de allí cuanto antes pero no podía, simplemente mi cuerpo no obedecía esa orden.

Me frené haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol y posé mi mano en su cintura, porque quería con todas mis fuerzas seguir recorriéndola hasta llegar a sus pies.

"Es suficiente Ichigo" me grité. "No desees la mujer de otro". "No desees a una mujer casada".

"Sólo un beso" pedía a gritos otra parte de mí, una que hasta ahora no sabía que existía. "Nunca más tendrás esta oportunidad", volvió a tentarme.

"Bien", le contesté. Tú ganas. Será sólo un beso.

* * *

**jujjuju ya se puso bueno la historia! LOL...**

** Ichigo cayo en la tentacion!... tonta y sensual fresa x/D**

**que sucedera? que hara Rukia cuando abra los ojos? ( a que lo mata! o...no?)**

**El proximo capitulo se titula: Des casamiento**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**SE cuidan**

**Bye!**


	11. SUEÑO HÚMEDO

**hola! ! disculpen por demorarme esta vez un monton D8 pero es que mi examen para la universidad se acerca y mis viejos no me dejan tocar la laptop U.U ( ahorita estoy en la de mi sobrino DX)  
**

**Pero como puse en mi otro fic de "MY PRINCESS" voy a actualizar 3 capitulos mas antes de fin de año D8 (aunque con este fic quizas 5 caps more :3)  
**

**Weno no les quito mas su tiempo y disfruten el cap!  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: SUEÑO HÚMEDO**

Me incliné hasta que mis labios tocaron su cuello. Apenas la rocé. Aspiré su aroma con fuerza.

Embriagador. Potente.

De sus labios salió un suave gemido, me tensé ¿Acaso había despertado?

Su cuerpo se removió y se hizo para atrás, quedó pegada a mí, atrapó la mano que no había retirado de su cintura y la llevó a uno de sus pechos. ¡Por Dios!

Juro que no sabía qué hacer, mi reacción sanguínea no se hizo esperar, tal vez yo fuera algo lento para actuar pero algunas partes de mi cuerpo pensaban por sí mismas. Tuve una erección… y no podía deshacerla.

Y mi supuesta víctima de acoso pareció notarlo porque empezó a restregarse contra mí. Sus caderas se movían lentamente y en círculos, sus manos tenían aferrada la mía y acariciaba su cuerpo con ella. No sabía realmente si dormía o estaba despierta.

-Ichigo- la escuché suspirar. Me quedé de una pieza, al menos mi conciencia, porque el resto de mi cuerpo se estaba dando un festín sólo. ¿Por qué me llamaba a mí? Su voz fue apenas un murmullo, sensual y muy suave.

Debía estar dormida. Pero ¿Cómo podría mencionar mi nombre en la cama que supuestamente debía compartir con su marido? De todas formas debía averiguarlo. Me incorporé un poco para ver su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque parecían moverse, como si en sueños estuviese mirando algo que tenía toda su atención.

Fue una mala maniobra la que hice, porque mis brazos tenían acceso a otros lugares y ella llevó mi mano prisionera a su entrepierna. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido al darme cuenta de lo caliente que estaba, mis dedos parecieron cobrar vida propia y se movían suavemente, buscando que subir un poco aquel camisón. Me apreté más a ella, si estaba soñando conmigo le iba a dar un buen sueño.

Empecé a respirar con dificultad porque Rukia se movía cada vez más rápido, mi mano se había enredado en su camisón y apenas podía tocarla con esa estorbosa tela en medio, aun así me las ingenié para usar adecuadamente los dedos y excitarla más. Pronto sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles, quería que gritara pero tenía miedo por las personas que podrían estar fuera de la habitación o si tal vez su esposo había decidido finalmente no tener sexo con la meretriz podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Y allí sí que era hombre muerto. Muerto y castrado.

Rukia empezó a temblar de pronto y apuré mis fricciones en su zona más intima. Podía ver parte de su rostro, ¿estaba teniendo un orgasmo? Esos gestos eran claramente un clímax. Era la expresión más sensual que había visto en mi jodida vida y yo sin poder hacer mucho. Qué frustrante.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y quise salir corriendo como una de esas arañas machos que acaban de copular con sus hembras y tiene que huir antes que ellas los maten. Pero aún sujetaba mi mano. Me agazapé a su espalda como un cobarde. ¿Cómo diablos salía de esto entero?

-Renji ¿Qué me haces?- quitó mi mano de su intimidad. –Debiste despertarme- trató de incorporarse pero la abracé para mantenerla quieta.

-Suéltame, debo ir al baño- dijo algo molesta. Miré a la ventana ¿Cuánto me tomaría llegar allí y saltar? Antes que ella se dé cuenta claro.

-¿Renji? Que me sueltes- exigió, simplemente la abracé para que no se levantara.

Eran 10 pasos, a un segundo cada uno. 15 segundos y podía estar fuera.

Sus manos acariciaron la mía, dedo por dedo. Y se detuvo abruptamente, no sabía que esperar pero estaba alerta, quizás empiece a forcejear más.

Sentí un dolor en el estómago y la solté para llevar mis manos a la boca del mismo, sí que sabía golpear, casi me dejó sin aire. Y cómo se vio libre de un salto se puso de pie y me miró.

Maldición, me había atrapado, mis manos no son como las de un mecánico... no tengo cayos, ni piel gruesa, mis dedos son suaves.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Kurosaki?- lo raro era que no gritaba a voz en cuello, sino que lo hacía como tratando de que su voz no se oyera muy fuerte. Miró a la puerta y a su alrededor con miedo.

Tomó un adorno de su mesita de noche y se lanzó a la cama a golpearme con él. Si, había desatado a la fiera y no sabía la forma de controlarla o apaciguarla. Apenas evadí el primer golpe que casi me da en la frente, olvidé mi estómago adolorido y me moví con rapidez.

-Eres hombre muerto Kurosaki, no me importa que seas el dueño de la hacienda, te voy a matar, como te atreves- otra vez tuve que esquivarla, la tomé de los brazos y alejé sus manos lo más que pude. Cayó en mí sentada sobre mi estómago. Que gloriosa vista, el camisón se transparentó más de la cuenta. Ella sobre mí, como una fiera, retorciéndose. Puede que esta sea con mucho el momento más adrenalínico de mi vida.

-Suéltame bruto- dijo al ver que no podía mover los brazos.

-Quédate quieta- traté de apaciguarla.

-Has venido a violarme- dijo apretando los dientes.

-¡No! Vine a avisarte… vine a…- pero el sólo recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder por un segundo me hizo olvidar a qué había venido. Maldición Ichigo te va a matar sino confiesas.

-Voy a gritar tan fuerte que hasta el pueblo se va a enterar que intentaste ultrajarme- tomó aire dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

-No quería hacerte nada, solamente… quería decirte que…

-Y voy a disfrutar cuando mi padre te pegue un tiro o Renji te rompa las piernas-amenazó con una nada inocente sonrisa en los labios.

-Anda llámalo a ver si viene- la desafié cuando la oí mencionar a su novio infiel.

-Claro que vendrá por mí- dijo furiosa y muy segura de sí misma.

-Lo dudo ahora mismo está muy entretenido…- me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, porque de improviso se quedó lívida. Su mirada se tornó insegura.

Pero fue sólo una estrategia para que yo bajara la guardia, la mano donde tenía todavía aquel adorno de cerámica se zafó y me dio un golpazo a centímetros de mi oreja. Contuve un gemido apretando los dientes, sí que tenía fuerza la fierecilla.

Solté su otra mano para poder llevar las mías a la herida que me punzaba. Estaba caliente, latía y sentí que estaba húmeda. Sí, me iba a matar. Me lo merecía de todas formas.

Sus manos fueron a mi cuello y empezó a apretar con fuerza. Si fuera un pervertido masoquista lo estaría disfrutando pero ella no parecía tener intensiones de detenerse.

-¿Dónde está Renji?- exigió fuera de sí. No le respondí, me iba a llevar el secreto a la tumba. Ella no debía saberlo, le haría mucho daño. Además a lo mejor Renji ni siquiera requirió los servicios de aquella mujerzuela, aunque tardaba tanto que me hacía dudar.

-¿Dónde?- volvió a presionar con más fuerza. El aire ya no entraba en mis pulmones… y tuve que rendirme.

-Caballeriza…- dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Me soltó y respiré profundamente, llevé las manos a mi cuello y tosí un poco . Mientras me recuperaba y trataba de ponerme de pie no la vi, aún estaba algo mareado, sentía como el ardor en mis mejillas disminuía. Debí haberme puesto morado.

Qué situación más vergonzosa, casi me mata una niña… bueno, una bien formada y salvaje mujer.

Me levanté a duras penas. Ella estaba junto a la ventana, con pantalón corto y una blusa pequeña. Miró hacia afuera y de un salto desapareció.

No podía dejar que vaya sola, con ese carácter iba a cometer una locura y yo sería el culpable por venir a avisarle de ese modo.

La seguí, corrí para alcanzarla porque estaba oscuro y no quería que se me perdiera. Se detuvo y se volvió todavía con el rostro enfurecido.

-¡Lárgate!- me gritó.

-¡No! Rukia perdóname, yo te doy mi palabra que…

-¿Tu palabra? Los hombres como tú no tienen palabra- me miró con desprecio.

-No quería hacerte daño, me arrepentí de decírtelo… - sí, sonaba idiota tratando de excusarme, ¿qué le podía decir?

-¿Con quién está Renji?- gritó, obviamente cambiando el tema. Claro, si lo que más le debía importar en éste momento era dónde estaba su marido.

-No lo sé- mentí.

-¿Es peliazul?- preguntó.

-No la vi- dije. Parecía herida pero no lloraba.

-Después que termine con ellos seguiré contigo, aún no te he golpeado suficiente- caminó en silencio, me limité a caminar a su lado, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extra porque la cabeza me dolía mucho y ella casi corría.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar reviews :)**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye!**


	12. DES CASAMIENTO

**Konichiwa! :3, aquí les dejo un cap mas de esta divertida historia que cada vez se esta poniendo más emocionante XD.! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: DES CASAMIENTO**

Llegamos a la puerta trasera de la caballeriza, su rostro estaba serio, parecía que se preparaba para atacar. Rukia tomó aire y empujó la madera muy despacio, no hizo ruido.

-No me sigas- amenazó por lo bajo.

-Pero…- traté de protestar, no parecía oírme, volvió a concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

Antes de entrar miró a su alrededor como buscando algo, mi corazón se aceleró, creí que buscaba un arma. Se fijó en un recipiente que contenía agua . Lo levantó con dificultad.

-Quédate fuera de esto Kurosaki- a pesar que estaba haciéndose la fuerte pude ver que su valor empezaba a terminársele, su semblante decayó un poco antes de entrar.

Me quedé quieto unos segundos después que desapareció en la caballeriza.

¡Maldición! No podía quedarme fuera, ¿Y si Renji le hacía daño? ¿Si los encontraba infraganti y él reaccionaba mal?

Entré a regañadientes, no era mi problema sin embargo allí iba a meterme en un lío.

Estaba muy oscuro, sólo se veía el resplandor de una vela a lo lejos, pero casi todo estaba en penumbra. Ella caminaba unos pasos delante de mí.

A medida que caminaba escuché pequeños gritos y gemidos. Oh no. Era peor de lo que imaginaba, todavía estaban en actividad. Me quedé detrás de una torre de paja. Rukia tenía razón, debía mantenerme al margen de esto y sólo salir si era necesaria mi presencia.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más y agazapado pude ver la escena. Renji estaba sobre una mujer de piel muy blanca, de rizos peliazules. Ambos completamente desnudos, en el suelo, sobre una manta.

-Ya casi… así, así… más rápido, fuerte- chilló la mujer. Debía ser la meretriz, la dueña del burdel… Madame Loly. No parecía ser tan mayor como la imaginé.

Que enfermo voyeurista resulté, no podía dejar de verlos, ya no me molestaba tanto el tal Abarai.

Rukia caminó hasta llegar a ellos que ni se habían percatado de su presencia y le tiró el agua encima. De inmediato Renji se detuvo.

-¡Maldición chicos!- gritó el aludido.

Se levantó desnudo a mirar quien le había malogrado esa sesión con su maestra.

-¿Rukia? Amor… no es lo que crees…- balbuceó. ¿Si no era lo que veía entonces que podía ser? Me preguntaba. Sonreí por lo idiota de la situación.

-¡Ah entonces estoy loca porque acabo de encontrarte tirándote a ésta!- por un momento me alegré de no ser yo a quien gritara.

-No soy ésta, me llamo Loly, bebé- dijo la mujer que estaba en el piso, que sin ninguna prisa se sacudía las gotas de agua de su cabellera.

-¡Cállate Loly!- le gritó Renji.

-¿Loly? ¿La del burdel?- Rukia parecía más calmada.

- Rukia, esto es sólo sexo… yo a ti te amo- de buena gana me hubiera reído ante esa afirmación de no ser porque todo ello debía estar hiriendo a Rukia.

-¡No me expliques nada Renji Abarai, ahórrate tus discursos. Por lo que a mí respecta lo nuestro se acabó!- le gritó

-Eres mi esposa- le replicó él.

-¡No fíjate! Preferiste revolcarte con una puta en nuestra noche de bodas. Ya no somos nada- Rukia le dio la espalda y salió corriendo. No me interesaba quedarme a ver si Abarai arreglaba sus asuntos con la meretriz, yo sabía con quien debía estar.

Fui tras ella, que corría rumbo a mi casa, entró por la puerta de servicio, esa parte no la conocía, simplemente la seguí. Encontré una puerta entreabierta asumí que allí estaba porque se perdió de mi vista, debía ser su habitación, respetuoramente esperé. A los segundos salió con un maletín pequeño.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté, parecía tener prisa por salir de aquí y no la culpaba. Renji debía estar por aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Que te importa- me apartó con brusquedad.

-Si me importa, no vas a irte en mitad de la noche… sola- no iba a dejar que se marchara así y menos caminando.

Se acercó a mí, retrocedí un paso, yo sabía lo loca que era.

-Ayúdame a hacer algo y te perdono por lo de… por eso que pasó en mi casa- miró hacia otro lado, parecía ruborizada. Interesante, me necesitaba, quería bailar de alegría.

-Lo que quieras. Espérame en el garaje, bajo en un par de minutos- asintió y nos separamos.

Subí los escalones de tres en tres. Tomé mi billetera y las llaves de mi auto. Era todo lo que recitaba. Bajé como un loco y la encontré al lado de mi volvo.

Le abrí la puerta. Subió sin decir nada. Salimos de allí, tan rápido como nos permitió el auto, no sabía dónde íbamos ni cuánto tiempo me tomaría, pero con Rukia a mi lado no me importaba.

.

-¿Estás loca?- le dije cuando me ordenó detenerme detrás de la iglesia en el pueblo más cercano.

-Sí. Y será mejor que no te metas en esto- seguía mirándome con desprecio.

Sacó algo de su maletín y bajó del auto. La vi pasar por delante de mi vehículo. Llevaba un trozo de metal en sus manos.

Otra vez la duda me mataba, realmente ella era un cajita de pandora. No sabía lo que pasaba por su mente ni que tramaba.

Y allí iba otra vez, detrás de ella como un tonto.

La encontré forcejeando con el candado de la puerta trasera del templo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Esto es… allanamiento y para los pueblerinos sacrilegio ¿Qué piensas lograr?- pregunté aturdido.

-Cállate y ayúdame- me señaló el candado, lo sujeté para que pudiera pasar aquella herramienta por los pequeños orificios que sujetaban al candado. De un solo movimiento lo rompió.

-¿Qué pretendes?- tomé uno de sus brazos. Me miró tan feo que al instante la solté.

-Me estoy des casando- dijo sin el más mínimo rastro de culpa.

¿Des casarse? ¿Se puede? ¿Que no debía enviar su solicitud al vaticano?  
Creo que sí, debía probar antes que el matrimonio no se consumó, con testigos o con algún tipo de prueba.

Entré detrás de ella a ver cómo podía pasar por encima de la Santa Sede.

Las luces estaban encendidas, caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar a una habitación con varias vitrinas. Rompió sin remordimiento una de ellas y abrió por dentro la puerta del mueble.

Ahora era su cómplice, nos podrían acusar de ladrones… sin contar con el esc. Ya iban dos delitos y el día no terminaba. Sí, miré mi reloj, 11:51 pm. Ay, cuando mi madre se entere, y seguro que lo hará, siempre dice… "pueblo chico infierno grande". Que idiota, ya parecía comadre de pueblo, pensando en dichos populares.

Rukia sacó varios libros encuadernados y los fue aventando al fijarse en su portada.

-Éste es el que está en uso- murmuró. Se lo llevó hasta una mesa y lo abrió.

Caí en la cuenta. Era su acta matrimonial. Por supuesto, el sacerdote no debía haberla llevado aún al registro civil, era sábado.

-¡Bingo!- gritó. Arrancó desde el nacimiento una hoja, donde suponía estaba su documento matrimonial. La leyó con una sonrisa fingida y luego la hizo pedazos.

Terminó con su corto y malogrado matrimonio. Soltera otra vez. Y sin abogados. Sin trámites engorrosos.

Admirable. Sólo ella podía hacer algo así.

Se guardó los trozos del papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y salimos en silencio.

* * *

**Seria genial si los divorcios se diesen al modo de Rukia-chan LOL**

**Mañana actualizo otro capítulo más junto mi otro fic: MY PRINCESS**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye!**


End file.
